Nobody wants to be Lonely
by Senkensha
Summary: Vegeta meets a woman on a planet of Saiyajins that escape Frieza's grasp. This is somewhat based off a Roleplay I had done on a freestyle RP chat. If interested email me for the adress! Please read and review, I take time to write them, least you can do


Summary: This is a song fic between Vegeta and Letta, a saiyajin woman he meets on a planet of Siayajins that had escaped Friezas wrath. Please, Read and Review... I take the time to write it, you should at least take the time to comment.  
  
Rating: PG?   
  
Note: Letta is actually a character I play on a freeform Rp site.She is a saiyajin and has quite a history. Vegeta too is played on this site as is other DBZ chars. Sitting up one night, I heard this song and as cheezey as it sounds it kind of fit perfectly with my chars and Vegetas past. Normally I don't write Romance, it bugs me. But this had to be written, authors who read this know that when inspiration strikes, you gotta do it then and there.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Letta and the planet Beltari7, they are used in actual Rp and cannot be used by any other than myself. Vegeta however does not. I claim no ownership toVegeta and there for suing me would be pointless. The song is called "Nobody wants to be lonely" I dont own that either, but its actually a nice song  
  
  
===========================================================================  
  
  
Gods, she thought, he stands there alone. He's been here alone all this time... this enigma she learned was called Prince Vegeta. He'd been here in the Beltari Seven Palace now for almost a week.The Royal suite, he was her responsibility and he now stood .silhouetted against the night sky, and city lights.Letta had been watching this man for sometime now, watching through the semi-frosted glass doors to the bedroom. He stood rigid, as if angry with the very night itself.  
  
There you are in a darkened room,  
and your all alone looking out the window.  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
like a broken arrow   
  
What has happened to you, Prince of the Saiyajins that caused you to shut yourself off against any other emotion other than anger? What sort of monster was Frieza that he forced you to cut off any emotion you once felt? Were you always like this? I watch your eyes and see the sadness, I see the loathing for the world, yet at the same time I can see the hurt, the sorrow..the need to be near someone, yet again..the fear OF being near someone...  
  
Here I stand in the shadow come to me  
come to me can't you see that...   
  
Letta took a chance, her heart made the decision for her. Softly, she padded into the room, his back still to her, arms crossed over the broad chest, the stocky form utterly still. For a moment she wondered if he was real or an illusion.  
  
Until, his gruff voice softly broke the silence. "What do you need, woman?" It wasn't his usual demanding tone. It was softer, curious. He truely did wonder what she was doing here, in the darkened room with him.  
  
nobody wants to be lonely  
nobody wants to cry...  
my body's longing to hold you   
so badly it hurts in side...   
  
Letta's heart raced in her chest, she said nothing in response to his question; instead she quietly, tentatively slipped her arms around Vegetas chest, resting her head on his muscled shoulder.He stiffened at the touch, the closeness. She could sense he was about to jerk away. Softly she whispered. "Don't."   
  
Time is precious and its slipping away  
and i"ve been waiting for you all of my life  
nobody wants to be lonely  
so why dont you let me love you   
  
He uncrossed his arms and stood there. What did she want? For a week a little over? He couldn't remember how long he'd been on the newly discovered Saiyajin planet... he'd noticed her treating him so much differently than the others did. She never flinched at his voice, never cowered at his anger. The woman had never once shot back with angry words. This, took him by surprise. He could feel her breathing on his bare shoulder, having discarded the saiyajin spandex outfit for a pair of light training pants, without a shirt. It sent slight shivers as her breath warmed his skin.  
  
why..oh why ...  
when you hear my voice do you hear my soul?  
Its a serenade so your heart can find me whole  
and suddenly I'm flying down the stairs   
in my arms there you are...   
  
Letta, closed her eyes and whispered softly. "Your alone Prince Vegeta. You could have a million people surrounding you, and always you are alone. I've watched you, watched you as you ate, walked, fought, slept...you've had your heart and soul shattered against the very anvil of hell, yet your pride remains. Please Vegeta, let your pride fall for one night? Let your heart and soul rebuild .. let yourself live."  
  
Vegeta listened to her whispered words; closing his eyes one hand reached to gently touch one of the arms that were wrapped around his chest. He swallowed heavily. Let go? How? How does one let go of years of anguish, of hatred, pain, and humiliation at the hands of a monster? Vegeta stared up at the night sky and murmured back to this woman who embraced him for because she wanted to. Not because she had to. " Why woman, why should I? So I can have to shut them away again? You don't know what you ask of me woman, you have no idea."  
  
When I start going crazy,run to me, run to me..  
Cause i"m dyin' ,  
nobody wants to be lonely  
nobody wants to cry  
my body's longing to hold you   
so badly it hurts in side...   
  
Inside, he wanted to be held, inside his heart stirred and ached to feel more of this womans emotions, this womans touch. His body ached for more of her. He sighed softly as she moved her hands across his chest, his back suddenly cold as she pulled away. He turned to face her. His expression looking between cross and bewildered.  
  
Letta looked into his eyes, she folded her own arms over her chest, the light outfit she wore not doing much to keep her warm, but she ignored this; instead she reached to brush his cheek with her fingers. He made no move to stop her, instead he stepped closer to her, wrapping his own arms around her smaller body, looking into her eyes as well. She shivered softly as he held her. Vegeta frowned a bit and asked quietly; "Are you cold?"   
  
Letta smiled as she shook her head. "No Vegeta... not cold at all.."  
  
Vegeta nodded, pulling an arm away for a moment, he opened the double doors to the balcony, leading her to the cool night air, he again slipped his arms around her. "Have you ever watched the stars from a mile above the world Letta?"  
  
Time is precious and its slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life,  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
so why dont you let me love you   
  
She shook her head, and suddenly she was surrounded in his ki, warm and quickly ascending into the sky. In his arms surrounded by his ki.. she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest; listening to his heart beat, his every breath. feeling the muscles in his chest contract and retract as he shifted his ki and weight to fly them higher and higher. Her own heart racing, her breat quick, muscles tensed around his body. He slowed down looking down at her, a faint smile on his face.  
  
Vegetas voice spoke softly into her hair. "Open your eyes, look around you. Your...safe."   
  
Slowly Letta opened her eyes, she inhaled sharply as she looked down, there down there was her world , a tiny dot. She inhaled deeply smelling his scent, the soft scent of sweat, armor, and soap mixed. "Its beautiful..."  
  
They stayed that way, the entire night, watching the suns rise, embraced in eachothers arms; their tails entwined at their side He slowly descended as the suns reached the horizon, Letta and him had stayed up there, saying nothing. Not needing to. Words were not necassary when just a touch, a soft fluttering of breath could convey so much....   
  
I wanna feel you near me   
just like the air you breath  
yeah I need you here in my life...  
dont walk away...dont walk away...   
  
They slept together in the morning light, entwined in eachothers arms. Letta slept peacefully her head on his chest, arm resting on his finely chisled belly. He lay there, awake and watching the suns beams creep across the carpet of his room. Carefully he disentangled himself from the woman he opened his soul to. For just one night, he had opened that door he'd vowed he'd never open again.  
  
Dressing quietly... yet quickly he watched her sleep. He whispered to himself. "Damn you woman, damn you for what you've done to me. Damn you.... "   
  
Exiting the room, he quietly closed the very doors that Letta had stood at just hours before....heading to the space pod that had brought him here.  
  
...........On the balcony, a lonely form stood and watched the ship rise higher and higher into the air.. her hand reached to the sky. "so why... why don't let me love you.... "  
  
  
~Fin.....   
  
  



End file.
